onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
File talk:Sky Walk.jpg
Anime vs. Manga I vote to use the manga image here. It's far more detailed than the anime version, it has the name of the technique, it shows where Sanji kicks the air and you can actually see that he's in the sky; there's a real sense that he's high up. The anime version just looks like Sanji is hovering in the air (although not even that's clear, since you can't see the sky), and is an all-round bland and terrible image. Zodiaque 09:03, July 11, 2012 (UTC) The main point is that in the anime version you can't see Sanji "kicking the air"... maybe later in the anime a best shot will be available, but now I agree with you. We already decided to use the anime version in the chat but we are waiting for Yibis' high quality MKV of episode 555 to come out. SeaTerror 17:40, July 11, 2012 (UTC) As anyone can see clearly on the file's history, I chose the manga image because like Zodiaque said, it has the name of the technique, shows where Sanji kicks the air unlike the anime version, etc. But if there is a better anime version of Sky Walk later on, that have all or at least, most of the good features the manga has then I'll switch to the anime version. 23:09, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Since this file is locked, we might as well as discuss which to use, the anime or the manga on here. 16:20, July 26, 2012 (UTC) We already decided to use the anime one as soon as Yibis' episode came out. SeaTerror (talk) 17:06, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Wo's "we"? Decisions taken in the chat don't matter. A lot of different people were there. I know Jade agreed with it when I said I would get it. Also if they don't matter then tell that to all the episodes. :D SeaTerror (talk) 17:12, July 26, 2012 (UTC) :No one argued about episodes, so that's fine. But if there's a debate, people should use the talk page, otherwise it's just not possible to keep track. :Anyway, the Yibis pic still has all the flaws listed above, so… Its high quality so it can't have flaws. SeaTerror (talk) 18:16, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Actually, ST, I said I would stick to the anime version, IF it is better than the previous anime picture. So it all depends on how good the next anime picture. 00:59, July 27, 2012 (UTC) There's nothing better coming from the anime. I used the RAW from #Zero-Raws for this one, and not the Yibis lossy recompression. You can hardly see the air kicks because of the low contrast. In the thumbnails it's still looking like a simple jump. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 01:14, July 27, 2012 (UTC) If there's nothing better, then I guess we'll have to use the manga picture. 01:16, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Or how about nothing at all since somebody decided to remove the image for no goddamn reason? SeaTerror (talk) 03:30, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Why is this file deleted? 14:21, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Unless you can get a shot from the anime at a better angle, go with the manga. The manga displays it much better than the anime shot we have. 01:53, July 28, 2012 (UTC) They look the same. SeaTerror (talk) 02:00, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Nope, they don't look the same. Anyway, like before, I said go for the manga if there's no better shot of it in the anime. Apparently there isn't, thanks to Defchris. So let use the manga version. 02:01, July 28, 2012 (UTC) I already had the better version. The anime image is fine. Don't turn into Klobis. SeaTerror (talk) 08:02, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Category:Deleted File Talk Pages